Stolen
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Danny is trying to find out who Cathy likes and it's driving him crazy not knowing. Will Danny work up the nerve to ask her?


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own **__**Monster Buster Club**__**!**__**The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

_Who could it be?_ Danny had been wracking his brain for hours over who Cathy liked and had gotten nowhere. The only thing he knew was that it most definitely wasn't him so to avoid rejection he resolved to keeping his feelings for her to himself. Of course, it didn't help that he was on his way to her apartment for lunch.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Cathy opened the door and smiled at him and he felt his knees shake. "Hi Danny," she said warmly, he smiled, "Hello, Cathy."

They sat down at the table where Cathy had set a delicious looking lunch; all made of some type of Rhapsodian plant. Instantly all of Danny's nerves relaxed and the conversation was comfortable and friendly. Until…

"So Cath, met anyone special lately?" Danny asked, determined to find out who her secret crush was. Cathy looked up at him slightly panicked, "Um, if you mean dates, no."

"Oh, because I've noticed that you're acting happier lately, almost like you're in love," he said cautiously.

Cathy got up and took their empty plates to the kitchen.

"You can sit on the couch if you want!" she called, he obeyed and took out his drawing pad. A few minutes later Cathy joined him.

"What are you drawing?" he looked at her shyly.

"Uh, you." She looked at him happily.

"Can I see?" she scooted closer trying to look over his shoulder and he noticed that their knees were touching. He showed the picture to her.

"Who's that?" she pointed at the paper. Next to Cathy in the drawing was a guy with no face or hair, "I'm not sure yet but it will be your true love" she blushed.

"How can you draw my true love if you don't know who he is?"

"Well if you tell me who it is then I can draw him" Danny couldn't believe the things he was saying but he had to know!

Cathy blushed deeper and stood up quickly. She crossed the room and sat on the window sill staring at the city below. An awkward silence lapsed between them. Danny fiddled with his notebook nervously and tried to think of a way to approach this situation.

"Is it Chris?" he asked

"What?"

"Is Chris your crush?"

"No."

"Oh… Is it Jeremy?"

"Danny, have you completely lost it?" she almost yelled.

"I bet it's Mark."

"No and before you ask it's not John either" she said getting annoyed.

"Jared?"

"Uhh, no." She didn't know anyone with that name.

"Mike?"

"Who?" …that either.

"Gary?"

"Who's Gary?"

"I don't know, I just started thinking up random names." he smiled, she laughed.

A silence came again but this time it was comfortable. Cathy sat on the couch again and picked up a book. A few minutes passed.

"Wh—?"

"No Danny, I'm not going to tell you so quit asking, please!"

"I'm sorry Cath, I'll leave now."

He got up and made his way to the door. Cathy knew it was against her planet's traditions (A/N: On Rhapsodia it's considered the boy should make the first move). but she couldn't let him leave like this

"You can't leave until you return what you stole from me." she said, her eyes not leaving her book. He stopped and turned confused.

"I never stole anything from you."

"Yes you have." she said simply.

He crossed his arms, "What have I stolen from you because I have no memory of it."

He waited but she when didn't answer him, he sighed and started for the door again.

"My heart!"

He froze with his hand on the doorknob. "What?" he whispered not believing his ears although it _was _hard to hear over the symphony that now erupted in his head.

"You've stolen my heart." Cathy said quietly.

He faced her and she walked over to him, her eyes facing the floor.

"Now you know." She murmured and he and tilted her face up to look at his.

"I feel really stupid…" he said and she looked at him questioningly. He smiled. "… for being jealous of myself." she returned the smile and he finally closed the gap between them.

Later, Danny was able to finish the drawing as he drew on the boy spiked up brown hair and emerald green eyes along with his other features.


End file.
